mistclan101fandomcom-20200215-history
Hiddensun
Hiddensun '''is a cat Rped by Sunny. She is a sleek black she-cat with slender graceful shape and sun-like eyes. History Kithood : Sunny is found roaming in the forest all alone one day. She has no memory of who her parents were. : She soon finds Mistclan and Miststar, leader of the clan invited her to join. : Her parenst are mentioned to be Bubblespark from the old MistClan and Wildflash from SunClan. Joining MistClan : She joins MistClan and quickly befriends Oakpaw and Forestpaw, the three of them always hanging out. On a small adventure, Oakpaw and her discover a mysterious place called Misty Skies, where nobody has been for years! They also find the SunClan camp and find a SunClan apprentice named Shinepaw. She seems to be very - too- confortable with the heat unlike Forestpaw who looked like he was going to pass out. Shinepaw comments on how she would make a great SunClan cat. Hiddenpaw seesm very friendly towards her, but her and Okapaw leave to give the news to Miststar. : When a small kit, Lynxkit, runs off from a warriors named Frostfox, Hiddenpaw goes to look for her in the Kittypet Plaza. There she meets a kittypet named Kiri, and she shows her and Oakpaw around. They finally find the kit but Oakpaw gets hit by a monster. They take him immediately to camp for him to be treated but nobody knows how. Hiddenpaw suffers a lot, and her friend Hawkpaw comforts her. She gets very depressed and runs off to the Misty Skies to calm down. There she meet Shinepaw again and she is invited to the SunClan camp where Solarstar unexpectely asked her to join his Clan telling her that her clan called her worthless and useless. From being so weak, she decides to think about it, but MistClan find out about her plan and go to get her, thinking she has betrayed them. Joining SunClan :Hiddenpaw tells them that she is very hurt about how they called her and makes the hardest decision of her life by accepting Solarstar's offer and saying that she thinks StarClan has a destiny for her in this new Clan. She lives very miserable in her new Clan, but her new friend helped a bit. Soon she learns that there's a battle between her new and old Clans for who gets to keep the field. :She struggles a lot during the fight and doesn't figth at her best, not wanting to badly hurt any of her former Clanmates. Finally the final battle comes with her and her best friend, Hawkpaw. Neither one of them dares to attack the other and Hiddenpaw just runs off from the fight. She seems sadder than ever and can't even feel better about the victory of winning the field. She hears a SunClan cat meow about how they should also take over the lake, and she defends MistClan. The tom ends up attacking her. She defends herself and runs away, injured really badly. :She passes out and Bramblepaw finds her in the pine forest and takes her to camp. Lilacfrost and Bramblepaw take her to the medicine cat's den. She seems to be in deep depression, thinking that she's worthless and should've died. Her friends Bramblepaw and Forestpaw help her a lot and try to comfort her. Hiddenpaw now doesn't know where she belongs. While sleeping in her dream she sees her mother, an old MistClan cat, and her father, an old SunClan cat. She finds out they were secret mates and that her dad died in battle and her mother giving birth in the forest when she ran away. :Kiri catnaps her and takes her to the Kittypet Plaza. There she heals the unconsious Hiddenpaw and her friends soon come and rescue her. They almost attack Kiri, but Hiddenpaw defends her, saying that if Miststar accepts her back, she will go back to MistClan. When she goes to camp her friends from MistClan support her and beg Miststar to let her stay, but Miststar refuses to let her stay. Hiddenpaw accepts her decision and goes to the Kittypet Plaza where Kiri said she was welcomed. Creating FreeClan :At the Kittypet Plaza, she is very upset but Kiri helps her and they both create a new Clan called FreeClan, approved by Starclan. :Hiddenpaw becomes Hiddensun and Kiri becomes Silverstar. They both get along well and Hiddensun decides to pay a visit to her friends in MistClan to say goodbye. Soon Silverstar starves for there is no food and she refuses to eat what Hiddensun caught, that is turning bad. She attacks Hiddensun, but Hiddensun just dodges her, not wanting to harm her friend. While she defends herself, she hurts Silverstar very badly and MistClan cats come to help her and heal Silverstar. :Soon, when she goes to MistClan for help in prey, she meets her former best friend Bramblepath, now a full warrior and grandmother, she si now mates with her other friend, Forestheart!! She also meets new apprentice, Redpaw. Both MistClan cats come to the Freeclan camp, whwer they help build the dens and bring prey. Hiddensun learns about the threat from the killer clan, DeathClan, and tells Bramblepath that if MistClan needs anything they can count of Freeclan for any help. :New cats join the clan: Thornheart-Ginger tabby with blue eyes, Softpaw-Browstriped she-cat on top with all white on bottom and blue eyes and Freepaw- Black tom with golden eyes who is also Hiddensun's apprentice. The cats go on patrol for the first time that day. :A new prophecy has been set on the forest involving a FreeClan apprentice Softpaw and also maybe Freepaw. Soon she finds out that both apprentices have run off to MistClan to tell them about the prophecy. Worried, she follows them, sneaking into the MistClan camp and finally finding Freepaw with a wounded Softpaw in a cave near the lake. She finds out that five MistClan warriors had attacked Softpaw and is very mad on how unfairly that had happened: one apprentice agaisnt five grown warriors. She soon finds out about the prophecy and Softpaw tells her what she remembers about it: "The light will turn to darkness, something about a soft wind, and death winning over...". She tells both apprentices that she'll do everything possible to help. They all start discussing how to warn MistClan about the prophecy without getting into a fight and she finds out the Forestheart knows about it and he's trying to help too. :One day, when she returns from hunting by herself she finds out MistClan had attacked FreeClan. Family : '''Dame: Bubblespark - Deceased MistClan queen : Sire: Wildflash - Deceased SunClan warrior Education : Mentor: Solarstar. None in MistClan since she didn't stay long enough. : Apprentice: Freepaw Category:Freeclan cat Category:Warrior Category:Deputy